Little Miss Shy
Little Miss Shy is the ninth book in the Little Miss series by Roger Hargreaves. Story Little Miss Shy is blue with black hair and rosy pink cheeks. Little Miss Shy is afraid of everything, and hardly goes out. She grows her own food in the garden. One day she receives an invitation to Mr. Funny's party, and keeps changing her mind about whether to go or not to go. Then Mr. Funny arrives and carries her to the party, where she begins to have fun and meets Mr. Quiet, who used to be shy like her. Voice Actresses *Pauline Collins (1983) *Jill Shilling (1995-1997) *Catherine Disher (1997-1999) International publications & translations This is a list of alternate titles for this book being published internationally. *Madame Timide (French) *Dona Timida (Spanish) *Unsere Susi Schüchtern (German) *Mevrouwtje Verlegen (Dutch) *Lille Frøken Genert (Danish) *Lille Frøken Sjenert (Norwegian) *Η Κυρία Ντροπαλή (Greek) *害羞小姐 (Taiwan) *부끄럼양 (Korean) *はずかしがりやちゃん (Japanese) List of characters This is a list of Mr. Men, Little Miss and other special characters that appear in this book. *Mr. Funny *Mr. Quiet (Was light brown in the book but was green instead of light brown on TV) (also on cover, saying "Hello.") *Postman *Mr. Strong (on TV) *Mr. Mischief (on TV) *Mr. Dizzy (on TV) *Mr. Small (Spoke on TV, didn't speak in book) Pictures Only *Mr. Noisy *Mr. Nosey *Mr. Bump *Mr. Happy *Mr. Silly *Mr. Small *Mr. Greedy *Mr. Tickle Title character other appearances This is a list of other books that the title character has appeared in. *Little Miss Magic *Little Miss Selfish *Little Miss Loud *Mr. Uppity's Big House (TV) *He...Hello, Little Miss Shy (TV) *Little Miss Shy Goes To The Fair (TV) *Little Miss Bossy Has a Busy Day (TV) *Mr. Bump Has an Accident (TV)(cameo) *Hello, Pizza Express (Mr. Busy) (TV)(Mentioned, but not seen) *Mr. Cheerful Doffs His Hat (TV) *Mr. Impossible's Lesson (TV) *A Rival for Little Miss Somersault (TV) *Little Miss Shy and the Fairy Godmother Trivia *She is friends with Mr. Quiet. *She might have a crush on Mr. Quiet. *She only dislikes Mr. Uppity because he hurts her feelings. *She loves animals, and isn't shy when she stands up for them. *Little Miss Shy is best friends with Glisten Reindeer from Mikayla's New Mall Pals 2. *Little Miss Shy's favorite song is "Marvin Gaye" by Charlie Puth and Meghan Trainor. *Little Miss Shy's favorite food is peanut butter and jelly sandwiches. *Little Miss Shy's favorite hobbies were making stuffed animals, ballet, and gymnastics. Counterparts *Cassie (Dragon Tales, both are shy). *Amy (MySims Kingdom, Nintendo DS, both are shy), *Inky (Pac-Man, both are blue and shy), *Amarillo the Hedgehog (The Wonderful World of Rojo, Both are shy. Amarillo has a blue bow on her head, not Miss Shy), *Lovelitchi (Tamagotchi, Both are shy) *Bashful (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs, both are shy), *Cindy Bear (Hanna-Barbera, both are shy), *Duchess the Elelmelon (Chowder, Duchess is afraid of being juiced), *Pippers (Harpo and his Friends, both are shy), *Austin (The Backyardigans, both are shy), *Hinata Hyuga (Naruto, both are shy), *Flora (Winx Club, both are shy), *Bob The Tomato (VeggieTales, both are shy), *Igglepiggle (In The Night Garden, both are blue and they're shy), *Xion (Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days, both are shy), *Flameslinger (Skylanders, both have blue and they're shy sometimes), *Gill Grunt (Skylanders Series and Skylanders Cartoon, both are blue and they're shy sometimes but Gill Grunt is shy on meeting new people), *Molly (The Railway Series, both are shy), *Pop Fizz (Skylanders Series and Skylanders Cartoon, both are blue and they're shy sometimes), *Stealth Elf (Skylanders Series and Skylanders Cartoon, both have blue and they're shy), *Fluttershy (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, both are shy), *Eileen (Regular Show, both are shy), *Zig Zag Zebra (Letterland, both are shy), *Shy Sophie (Little Monsters, both are shy and have black hair), *Munch the Tortoise (Bump the Elephant, both are shy), *Yukiho Hagiwara (Idolmaster, both are shy and easily scared), *Hsien-Ko (Darkstalkers, they are blue and cute), *Wysteria (My Little Pony, they're both shy), *Nana and Cinnamon (Megaman X Command mission, Both girls are very shy), *Young MacGuffin (Brave, both are shy), *Molly Collins (The Amazing World of Gumball, both are shy), *Shy (Beautiful Katamari, Katamari Forever, both are blue same name "shy"), *Momoka (Sgt Frog, both are shy and have blue), *Sunil Nevla (Littlest Pet Shop, both are blue and they're shy), *Sakaki (Azumanga Daioh, both are shy), *Shyness (Until We Hug Again, both are shy), *Young Sasuke Uchiha (Mikayla's Words, both are shy), *Britney Spears (Mikayla's Words 2002, both are shy), *Stephanie Vitorino (Mikayla And Friends, both are shy), *Baby Bop (Barney And Friends, both are shy), *Moonbeam The Kitty (Friendship Forever Friends, both are blue and they're both shy), *Lucky The Indian Princess (Miles "Tails" Prower, both are shy), *Emma Huckberry (The Beach Buddies, both are shy), *Susan Harris (Mikayla's Words Adventures In Mikaylaville, both are shy), *Vanellope von Sweetz (Wreck-It Ralph, both are shy), *Zoe (Mikayla's Words Sesame Street, both are shy), *Rarity The Magic Unicorn (Cuddle-Uppets, both are shy), *Aqua The Mergirl (Mikayla's Words Colors, both are shy), *Meledy Bubble Gum (Shake It Up!, both are shy), *Shikamaru Nara (Mikayla's Words, both are shy sometimes), *Sleepyhead (Fairy Tale Girls/Mikayla's Words Fairy Tales, both are shy), *Shikamaru The Kitty (Tummy Stuffers, both are shy), *Wakko Warner (Animaniacs Warner Adventures, both are shy), *Tiffy The Poodle (Mikayla The Musical, both are shy sometimes), *Lan (Lagrange Three Girls One Adventure, both are shy), *Raul Miranda (Mikayla's Words 2014, both are shy), *Samurai (Tiny Toon Mikaylas, both are shy), *Love Bug The Ladybug (Seat Pets, both are shy), *Malachi Mouse (Mikayla's Mall Pals, both are blue and they're both shy), *Violet Parr (The Incredibles, both are shy), *Badger (Franklin the Turtle, both are shy and afraid of public speaking), *Shin Koyamada (Mikayla and Shin, both are shy), *Fox McCloud (Mikayla's Words 2007, both are shy), *Mr. Triumphbeat The Bird (Mr. Saxobeat, both are shy), *Berry (Palace Pets, both are shy), *Gracie The Sea Lion (The FIRM Kids), both are shy), *Morikubo Showtaro (Mikayla's Words 2014), both are shy), *Samurai Delight (Mikayla and Friends), both are shy), *Juniper Lee (Mikayla's Words 2014), both are shy), *Hippity The Jumping Frog (Stretchkins, both are shy), *Whi-Two (Pokemon Special, both are shy), *Sammy Leopard (The Musical Gang, both are blue and they're shy), *Vixen (Mikayla's Reindeer Movie, both are shy), *Mr. Han (The Karate Kid (2010), both are shy). *Zephyrhills (MikaylaLand Tales, both are shy) *Archie The Bear (Dr. Doolittle 2, both are shy sometimes) *Seashell Shy (MikaylaLand Tales Beach Buddies, both are shy) *Coco Key (MikaylaLand Tales Beach Buddies, both are shy sometimes) *Bayou (Palace Pets, both are shy) *Lauren (Surf Girls, both are shy) *Akeboshi (Mikayla's Words Japan, both are shy) *Brittany Samurai (Mikayla's New Mall Pals, both are blue and had the same shy voice) *Kenndy The Coyote (Sonic The Hedgehog series, both are shy) *Tukia The Elephant (Mikayla's Musical Zoo, both are blue and shy) *Willow (Angry Birds Stella, both are blue and shy) *Shikamaru (Slumber Party Puppies, both are blue and shy) *Beardo (Total Drama, both are shy) *Lindswell Kwok (Mikayla's Words 2016, both are shy) *Ali (The Land Before Time, both are shy) *Vanessa Nine (Mikayla's Words 2016, both are shy) *Shikamaru Kitty (New Animaniacs, both are shy) *Apricot (Timmy Time, both are shy) *Shy QT (The Loud House, both are blue, have black hair, and are shy) *Meena The Elephant (Illumination's Sing, both are shy) *Angel Eyes (M V Yoshi, both are shy) Gallery Little_Miss_Shy.PNG 20170515_064241.png Little_Miss_Shy_1A.PNG Little_Miss_Shy_2A.PNG Little_Miss_Shy_3A.jpg See also *Roger Hargreaves *Adam Hargreaves External links *Official Mr. Men website Category:Little Miss Category:Blue characters Category:Oval characters Category:1980's introduces Category:Characters with Hair Category:Nudes